


Mother Monster

by Ophelia_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mild Gore, Original Character Death(s), Self-Insert, i just want the elric fam whole and happy, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Elric/pseuds/Ophelia_Elric
Summary: I'm a college student, I'm a simple country woman, I'm a soulless monster. I was never these things at the same time. Until I was.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue** ,

  


I wasn't reborn remembering my past life. I was truly reincarnated with absolutely no memories of my past life. I lived and died with no knowledge of who I was or what I would become.

 

I was just a wife and mother of two boys.

 

Until I wasn't. But I still **_was_ **.

 

* * *

 

My last thought as Gloria Rodriguez, while I saw the ceiling of my small second floor apartment, cave down on me during a massive earthquake was, ' _This_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _really_ _hurt_.'

 

* * *

And then _pain._

It felt like my every nerve ending was lit on fire and then splashed with acid in an attempt to put the fire out.

 

Everything _hurt_ , it hurt to _breathe._

 

But even with all the pain I was in I was aware of the fact that there was no rubble on top of me, no crushing weight. Had my broken body been dragged from the rubble of my building?

 

I opened my eyes to see not my apartment or any room I had ever seen before. A heavy, but gradually lifting, _fog(steam?)_ blanketed the room, but as it cleared I was able to see bookcases filled to the brim, tables littered with chemistry equipment, blown _out(up?)_ wall sconces, a stone floor that I was laying on- Wait, is this me?!

 

I finally got a good look at myself, and quickly figured out why I was in so much pain.

 

My arms were bent at awkward angles, my legs seemed to be nonexistent, my neck felt _broken._

Everything felt _twisted_ and that wasn't even the cherry on top of this messed up sundae, oh no.

The fact that _my_ _organs were on the_ ** _outside_** **_of_** **_my_** **_body_** was the real kicker.

 

I let out a scream at the sight of my _(heartbeatinglungsinflatingohgod)_ , well, I tried to scream, all I really did was let out a sick sounding rasp that felt like razor blades were being dragged on the inside of my throat.

 

I lifted my _arm(it'swrongit_ ** _hurts_** _)_ to...I don't know? Try to shove my _organs_ back in my body? Which while I now think about it how am I still **alive** with my **_organs_** outside my body?!

 

"M-Mom?"

 

And I wasn't alone.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i did not think this story would get any favs or kudos, but it did and you guys are so so sweet! i’m currently working on chapter 2 so hopefully i’ll have that out soon. but please leave reviews! they’re why i was able to get this first chapter done at all. even if it’s just a ‘i liked it’ it means so much to me, and if anyone has any writing tips that they’d be willing to share please feel free to leave a review or PM me! - Lia ♡  
> P.S. Happy Valentines Day!♡♡♡

**+Chapter One**

**Pulling Yourself Together**

 

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

 

In front of me was a boy _stilljustababy_ , who couldn't have been older than eight, maybe nine _sosmall_ , bleeding heavily from his left leg.

 

Well, what was _left_ of it, at least.

 

I extended my _twisted wrong **ithurts**_  arm to...I actually don't know.

 

Try to help the heavily bleeding boy? Shake him and demand he tell me what the hell happened to me? Or maybe follow through with my earlier thought and attempt to _shove_ _my organs_ ** _back into my body_** _?_

 

In the end it didn’t matter, I didn't have the strength for any of those things, my arm harshly falling back down on the stone floor, causing another flare of _pain_ , and into a puddle of my blood ( _and other fluids that I didn’t want to even_ **think** _about_ ), after I was only able to lift it a few inches off the floor.

 

"Damn it! This isn't what we wanted!" The boy screamed, slamming his fist on the floor.

 

_'Well, congrats. This isn't what I wanted either, kiddo.’_

 

“Al? Where are you?! Alphonse?! No! I won’t lose you too! I can’t!” Was frantically cried out, by the blond-haired boy as he dragged himself over to something in the room that I couldn’t see from where I lay, my destroyed vocal cords keeping me from telling the boy to wrap a tourniquet around his leg or calling out and trying to get help for the both of us.

 

 _‘I think I’m either about to pass out or I’m actually dying this time.'_ I thought, my vision blurring and darkening around the edges. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud clanking sound echoing loudly in the room, some of the darkening subsiding, though my vision stayed blurred.

 

“Don’t worry Al, there’s still time. I’ll save you!” The boy called out, the sound of metal scraping against the stone floor, the sound painful and causing the barest vibrations inducing another wave of agonizing pain to flare across my body.

 

I still couldn’t see what he was doing, and was about to try calling out once more, even when I knew the _pain_ that would cause, when suddenly I heard a clap, and then bright flashes of light were shown across the room, along with what sounded like the crackle of lightning and the smell of ozone.

 

And then I was alone.

 

I _knew_  I was alone now, there was no other sound besides my own difficult raspy breathing, and now that I was actively listening for other sounds, the sound of a storm, the muted sound of rain hitting the roof of the building I was in coupled with the low rumble of thunder. The pained and labored breathing of the boy was just _gone_.

 

Taking in a deep breath( _ithurts_ _whydoesithurt_ ** _somuch?!_ ** ), I shifted enough to use my arms( _they'rebentstrangelytheyhurtsomuch_ ) to drag myself towards the closed, but unlatched, door I could now see now that the fog( _orwasitsteam?Idon’tknow)_  had fully lifted. I had no idea where the boy went, and to be honest, I was in too much pain to even _care_ , the feeling of my organs _intestineslungs myheart_ being dragged across the slightly uneven stone floor nearly making me pass out from both the _pain_ and still trying to get over the fact that my org _ans_ _were on the outside of her body!_

 

 _‘Does that make me a bad person? No, no, I’m just trying to get help, that’s all.’_ I rationalized with myself as I painfully inched my way to the door. _‘Please actually go somewhere useful and not a freaking closet or bathroom.’_

 

I didn’t have a chance to find out right then as light once again flashed across the room.

 

“Brother? What happened, where’s Mom? Brother?! You’re hurt!” The voice of a different boy from earlier, this one sounding strangely muffled, cried out, still out of my line of sight.

 

_‘I guess this is the ‘Alphonse’ the other boy was calling for before.’_

 

“I’m sorry Al. I was wrong, it didn’t come out right. I’m so sorry.” Came the voice of the blond boy, he sounded like he was in even more pain than earlier.

 

 _‘Well, ouch. ‘It’ is right here thank you very much. Mangle my feelings with the rest of me, why don’t you?’_ I thought, coming to the conclusion that if these boys didn’t do _this_ to me themselves, then they at least had _something_ to do with how I ended up like this.

 

“What didn’t come out right?” The muffled-sounding boy asked, the question accompanied by the odd sound of metal clanking together. “Why am I in Dad’s old suit of armor?! Brother, what happened to my body?!”

 

“I’m sorry, Al. It was all I could do with so little time. You were _gone_ , I had to do something! I couldn’t leave you in that place!” The blond boy yelled, sounding a few moments away from bursting into tears.

 

' _What_ _place? Where_ _did_ _you disappear to?’_

 

“It’s okay, Brother. We’ll figure out something later, right now we need to get you to Granny Pinako’s and Winry’s, they’ll be able to help you.” Was calmly said to sooth the other boy, followed by a tinny-sounding gasp. “Is that...”

 

' _I_ _guess ‘Alphonse’ finally caught sight of me. I wonder if I feel worse than I look or look worse than I feel?’_

 

“No, Al! Don’t look!”

 

' _Y_ _eah, no seriously, don’t look kiddo, I know I’m a freaking_ **_mess_ ** _right now.’_

 

“It was a mistake. A horrible mistake.”

 

' _Aaand_ _we’re back to hurting my feelings. I know you’re only like, eight, but you really need to work on a brain-to-mouth filter and being more considerate of the feelings of others, no matter how much of a mangled mess they are, buckaroo. Especially when it’s probably your fault they’re like this.’_

 

The sound of shifting and clanking metal echoed in the room as a suit of armor, carrying the body of the boy from earlier( _he's_ _lost an arm now too_ **_what’s happening_** ), came into my line of sight, quickly walking towards the door I was trying to get to before.

 

' _Wait_ _...A suit of armor? A little boy wouldn’t be able to even fill the_ _leg_ _of something that size, let alone be able to_ _walk_ _in it. Unless...No, it can’t be.’_ Immediately I looked down at the floor I still laid on, my earlier attempt at dragging myself to the door moving me not even three inches, despite all the pain it caused, to see a chalk drawing.

 

But this wasn’t a child’s clumsy, but adorable, drawing done on the driveway or sidewalk while their parents cooed over their ‘little artist’, oh no, _this_ drawing was so _meticulous_ and _precise_ in a way no _ordinary_ child would be capable of.

 

' _I'm..._ _Laying_ _on a transmutation circle._ ' Looking back up at the now open door, scattered flashes of light occasionally spilling into the dark room, the two boys long gone while my concentration was else where, I thought of the little blond boy( _he_ _wouldn’t like me calling him ‘little’ now would he?_ ) missing two of his limbs, and the suit of armor with another little boy in it( _though_ _only his soul and blood of his brother are the only things really in it._ )

 

I thought about these things.

 

And promptly **panicked**.

 

Letting out a shrill high-pitched _shriek,_  not even thinking about the pain that it caused my damaged throat, I lashed out in _panic fear **pain**_ , hitting the work-table next to me with surprising force, not hearing the ominous clinking of glass from above me, still completely lost in thoughts that were a chorus of ' _No,_ _no, no_ ’ and ' _This_ _can’t be happening, it’s not real._ '

 

It wasn’t until I started to feel a different, but still incredibly painful, _burn_ that I noticed the liquids spilling from the edge of the work-table onto _me_ too late to move away before I was thoroughly doused in the liquids as I began to violently shake and tremble uncontrollably, frantically moving away from the work-table as best as I could, feeling the shards-of-glass-everywhere pain from earlier as well as this new, terrible, _burn_ that was **_spreading_**.

 

My throat letting out even more shrill screams, that I didn’t _couldn't_  feel, as I writhed on the floor. I couldn’t even see or hear any more, the _pain_ ( _burning burning **makeit stop**_), blinding me and deafening everything except the pounding of my heart.

 

Then, as quickly had the pain started, it stopped.

 

And not just the _burning,_  but **_all of the pain was_ ** **_gone_**.

 

As I laid on my side with my eyes closed, panting, trying to catch my breath, I noticed that _breathing_ was no longer **painful**. I carefully opened my eyes to see that my vision was  clear, not _blurred_ or **darkened** in the slightest. Slowly extending one of my arms above me didn’t incite any of the pain or fatigue from earlier either.

 

I felt my lips twitch up into a small, barely there, smile as I slowly( _ca_ _refully_ ) moved onto my hands and knees( _Ihave legsagain_), still slowly moving, this time into a sitting position with my legs stretched in front of me, being careful of the couple broken bottles that fell from the work-table, I once again looked at my body, starting from the bottom up.

 

' _Te_ _n toes.’_ Giving them a small wiggle. Check.

 

' _Tw_ _o legs.’_ Flexing my calf and thigh muscles. Check.

 

' _No_ _w the stomach.’_ I clenched my abdominal muscles, still no pain. Check.

 

Lifting my arms in front of myself, I flexed my fingers( _Te_ _n of those too_ ), I then eased my back into a curve to touch my fingertips to my toes, my unbound hair closing around my face and shoulders like a curtain.

 

Still no pain.

 

I let out a laugh that didn’t make my throat feel like it was being ripped apart. I carefully stood and slowly walked towards the door, wary of broken glass and the liquids that, while they apparently helped me, caused me excruciating pain first.

 

Just before I exited the room, I turned back to look at the _transmutation circle_ , _Edward’s_ and _Alphonse’s_ transmutation circle,  my  transmutation circle. Quickly looking around the room I spotted a cleaning rag, grabbing it and walking back towards the circle, rubbing it away made easier by both mine and _Edward’s_ blood as well as the mixture of liquids that were still slowly spilling from the edge of the work-table, though I was careful to avoid contact with those as I wiped at the entire circle, seeing as I didn’t have proper cleaning supplies I wasn’t able to wipe it _away,_  but I was able to blur it completely.

 

If( _when_ ) someone comes to see what happened all they’ll see is the completely blurred, and therefore _unidentifiable,_  circle, the blood from Edward and I( _th_ _ough I doubt anyone will be able to tell who else it’s from, other than Edward of course, I really mixed the two while wiping at the circle. Is blood typing even being used yet?_ ), and the broken chemical bottles.

 

Just a regular transmutation gone wrong, no _human_ transmutation here, no siree.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
‘ _I feel like I just cleaned up a murder scene._ _My_ _murder scene._ ’ I thought as I walked out of the room, deciding to take a right instead of left, walking down a short hallway that lead into another room, looking for some clothes, arms tightly wrapped around my chest, all too aware of the fact that I was completely, _naked as the day I was born_. ‘ _Well, I guess I was born today. Born_ _again_ _that is._ _Or was it born, died in an earthquake, born again, died of a ‘mysterious’ disease, then brought back as a homunculus?  Wow, this is going to get really confusing really fast.’_

 

' _I_ _think Trisha’s room would probably be upstairs._ ' Making my way through what I guessed to be the living-room, difficult to tell as my only source of light being the occasional flash of lightning through the windows, but I think I managed fine.

 

I absently wondered _why_ I still wasn’t in the throes of a panic attack as I continued to walk through the house, finally seeing the stairs as lightning flashed.

 

' _I_ _think I’m compartmentalizing, seeing as I’m sure any minute now Roy Mustang, Pinako, or even_ _Dante_ _are going to come busting through the door and I’d at least like to have some_ _underwear_ _on and be able to hide before any of those things happen.’_ I thought as I quickly made my way up and to the top of the stairs, taking a moment to look into each room as I walked passed, seeing the room that was _Hohenheim’s_ study, books scattered  everywhere , a bedroom that must have belonged to _Edward_ and _Alphonse,_ from the two twin beds, a bathroom, and finally at the end of the hall, _Trisha’s_ bedroom.

 

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, the hand resting on the door knob trembling slightly, both steeling and calming my nerves at the same time, stopping the trembling entirely, feeling _something_ at the back of my mind desperately urging me to open the door and _another_ part wanting to run away from the house as far as I could go, clothes be damned.

 

So of course I did what any _normal_ person would do and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news ao3 is absolute hell on my formatting and made me spend almost three hours fixing everything and i'm still not sure if everything is laid out like i want ff.net never did me like this  
> *sighs*  
> i'm exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Lia: Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's too short. This is my first ever published fanfic, normally I only write for myself, but I really felt like sharing this piece.  
> And yes! This is a Trisha!SI or more accurately a Sloth!SI.
> 
> Please forgive me in advance since I can't be sure if I will be able to update quickly or continue this at all.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, just please nothing overly harsh as I said this is my first time ever publishing one of my works.
> 
> DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE WORK OPHELIA ELRIC DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST


End file.
